Winterland Ferris Wheel
by Nobleni
Summary: Touko and N struggle to reunite with each other 2 years after the events of Black/White. How does Mei's party bring them together once again? Ferriswheelshipping (Touko x N)
1. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Touko let a hoarse cough escape from her throat. An arm swung through the cold air to sweep a lock over her ears. She could feel the tickle of snowflakes melting along her skin as she stood before Nimbasa City. The Nimbasa Ferris Wheel creaked in the distance, children cheering with excitement as the ride hopped to life. Pokemon giggled alongside their trainers. Touko felt a bittersweet wave of nostalgia nibble at her insides.

Without meaning to, Touko immediately found herself drawn towards the structure. During her search Touko had learned it would be torn down soon. It was understandable; the ride had aged along the years of numerous people riding it. Even so, she wanted to ride it one more time. Though, of course, not alone.

She would find _him_ first.

How long had it been? 8 months? 14? No, she knew exactly. It had been 2 years since she had seen N take off into the distance on the legendary Zekrom. Looking back, why hadn't she stopped him right then? Why? Think of the trouble it would've saved her! Touko shook her head vigorously. _If I keep this up, I'll have a mental breakdown right in the middle of the amusement park_, she thought.

"Miss, could you be...?"

Touko whipped back. The voice belonged to a man with slicked hair, a stylish dress coat, and a notepad. It was almost obvious he was a reporter looking for a hot scoop. She had a fair share of time dealing with them in the past.

"I was wondering if you knew a girl named Mei Rosa? You and her look strikingly similar." Her eyes fluttered with surprise. Touko unconsciously stroked her long, wavy, brown hair.

"I'm sorry sir, I am not familiar with that girl. Who exactly is she?" Touko responded curiously.

"Oh, my bad. You didn't know? That young girl defeated Champion Iris 2 days ago! They say she is the new up and coming trainer."

This brand new information pounded into Touko. Mei—whomever she may be—had won against the Elite 4. Touko knew from experience that it was no easy task for any mere trainer. Surely this girl had information on N or Team Plasma!

"This girl... do you know where she is from?" Touko practically demanded.

"Eh? Rumors say Ms. Rosa is from Asperti—"

"Warrior! Fly!" A Poke Ball spun gracefully before hitting the concrete with a _thud_. Her Braviary's feathers stretched out with elegance, sweeping Touko up towards the moon.

"SORRY!" She giggled after the dumbstruck man who had been left in the shining city.

* * *

N's emotionless eyes calculated the situation before him. His Glaceon had fallen from an energy-packed Dark Pulse. He found himself smiling slightly, hearing the Zoroark's cries of triumph inside his head. N patted the Glaceon on the head; it had done a good job against such a tough Pokemon.

"Mei... your Zoroark is deeply fond of you. I thank you for this battle, you and your Pokemon have certainly grown, and I as well..."

He watched the younger brunette brighten from the compliment. The familiarity of it made his smile fade away. Why was he feeling this way?

N bit his lip at the sudden gust of wind. Even though the gaping hole beside him had been filled in boulders, frosty air still found its way through the cracks. He tried to prevent his ocean eyes from glancing over at it, memories of Team Plasma sure to follow. Memories of _her_ as well. N had been looking for her for a very long time, 2 years to be exact. For once, N couldn't understand _why_. Touko was a formula he could never understand from the start. He felt desperate to see her once again. Why had he flown from the castle so quickly? Why?

_RING...RING...RING_

The sound knocked N out of his thoughts. He glanced up, only to find Mei clumsily looking for the source of the sound, then finding out it was the Xtransceiver strapped to her wrist the whole time. She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"H-Hello? Mom?!"

"Mei, shouldn't you be home right now?! Tomorrow is the party, after all! Oh, and some girl here was asking around for you, umm, Touko, I believe? I thought she was your long-lost-sister for a second! I tried to let her stay here, but she insisted on camping at Route 19! Ah! Who is that handsome fellow behind you?!"

For someone with a limited amount of emotions, N's eyes widened greatly at the mention of Touko. It was no mere coincidence another Touko was looking for Mei... right? He watched Mei breathe a sigh of relief when her mother had finally hung up.

"Uhm... I'm sorry N, I have to go to my party... would you like to come as well? If you're alright with it, of course! You must get lonely in this castle."

He grimaced. A party thrown for the Champion would definitely have some familiar faces, welcomed or not. Was it worth the chance to possibly see his friend once again? N unconsciously shook his head, did he really just consider throwing away 2 years of searching due to his social… limitations?

Without really giving a direct answer, N bopped his head towards Mei. It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to hold silent conversations.

They made their way out of the castle, Mei glancing from broken pillar to pillar. She even gave a sorrowful look towards N's old playroom. N didn't even want to think of that terrible place at the moment. When they had finally exited the entrance of the cave, N felt the wind nip at his bare face. He turned to nod at the younger girl in front of him.

Mei returned the gesture and called out Zekrom, which gave a quick grunt of recognition at N before flying off at a speed so fast N was certain he would tumble off. But that was the least of his thoughts. He had found his friend once again.

* * *

Touko growled loudly at the uncomfortable situation she had put herself in. Camping out in the wilderness certainly was not fun, especially not on a chilly winter night like today. Snow kept falling and falling, making Touko snuggle into her wool scarf even further. Under normal circumstances, Touko would've jumped at the offer of staying in Mrs. Rosa's place, or maybe even at a regular bunker in the Pokemon Center. However, these were not normal circumstances, not at all.

Touko knew Cheren had become a Gym Leader in Aspertia while Bianca was doing errands for Mrs. Rosa. She knew, yet somehow, Touko couldn't find herself going to see them. She constantly stressed at how they would react to seeing her again. Happy? Excited? No, the last time they had been reunited was during their biggest fight yet. Cheren had disapproved Touko going to find N; Cheren had never really liked N to begin with. Bianca was stuck in between, making Touko feel even more guilty. After all, she disappeared anyways, without telling a single soul _where_ she had gone. Not even her own mother knew! How could she possibly face them all after leaving for so long? How could she leave them causing herself to be so… alone?

She was more scared at how other people thought of her then she let on. Touko tried to act confident and silly, but it just made her feel even more pressure. It felt different around N, someone who only cared about how her Pokemon described her. A smile she held for barely a second quickly dispersed at the thought of him.

_Pop!_

Touko nearly jumped higher than the tree her own body was leaning on. She slowly twisted her gaze to meet with a pair of chestnut-colored eyes. The breath her cheeks had been holding in slid back out instantly.

"Sammy? Don't scare me like that!" Touko called towards her trusty Samurott. He nuzzled her forehead in response.

Suddenly, Touko started to hear even louder noises. She stared in awe as her party Pokemon popped out of their Poke Balls one after another. First to her Braviary, then Stoutland, to Galvantula, Conkeldurr, and finally Simisear. They all glanced at her before snuggling up against Touko's blue winter jacket.

"Ha, what are you idiots doing? You'll catch a cold in this weather," Touko sniffled out.

She laid there clutching her Pokemon tightly as warm tears slid down her cheeks. _Yes, I'm not really alone after all_, Touko thought before drifting off in a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I am still alive if anyone was wondering. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish my Nalu story, I have a really bad case of writer's block. Oh well, I present to you a Pokemon story since the next generation of games are coming out soon! (Pokemon x & Y) Anyways, Touko is 16 years old, N is 18, and Mei is 14 in this story. I just assumed that was their ages. I'll try to start writing Chapter 2 soon. Please review, I make a lot of mistakes!**


	2. Familiar Faces

The only thing N could think of at the moment was the amount of time it would take for them to reach their destination, and falling. Mei, Zekrom, and of course, N himself, were zooming towards Aspertia City at a speed that he found was a little, well,_ uncomfortable_. He couldn't even find the courage to tell Mei to slow down; she was completely drunk with excitement.

Other than the queasiness N held in the pit of his stomach, the view was absolutely breathtaking. Stars sprinkled all over the sky like polka dots painted onto canvas. N's long emerald hair was coated with multiple snowflakes that had fallen from above. The air was quite chilly, but bearable.

Meanwhile, Mei whipped her head back to sneak a glance at N. _Is it normal for skin color to be that shade of purple?_ She pondered. Tons of people had told Mei she was oblivious in her lifetime, but even she couldn't pretend not to see N's eyes sparkling at the mention of Touko. If all of Mei's information added up correctly, Touko was that trainer from 2 years ago. A former Champion of Unova, the girl who foiled Team Plasma's plans before, and the Hero of Truth that had tamed the legendary Reshiram. It was hard to go somewhere in Unova without hearing even a brief mention of her. Though, unexpectedly, what amazed Mei the most was that this girl could make N show such an expression. N whom Mei had dotted as "Mr. Quiet and Calculating" unconsciously.

She knew N was the former "king" of Team Plasma, and of course, Touko was the one to put an end to their recklessness. N was the Hero of Ideals, Touko was the Hero of Truth. Mei wasn't so blind _not_ to see that something was going on between them. _This is like Romeo and Juliet!_ Mei swooned.

She immediately lost herself in thoughts. Oh what she would give to share such a romantic relationship with somebody!

"Mei, are you awake?" A voice called out to her. _Prince, is that you?_ Mei gushed dreamily.

"Mei!" Mei snapped her eyelids open, annoyance practically written on her face. She glared up towards N, taking a moment to recall what exactly she was doing in the first place.

"What?"

He shot her a rare childish grin before pointing down below. Mei's ocean eyes followed. Oh, that was right.

"We've arrived at Aspertia."

* * *

Touko let a loud yawn escape from her mouth. She stretched out an arm to slam down on her annoying alarm clock. Touko's eyebrows scrunched together with confusion. _Has my alarm clock always felt like a rock?_ She wondered sleepily. Touko kept her eyes locked. _Has my alarm clock always looked like a rock, too?_ Touko frowned. _No_, she concluded, _my alarm clock is a rock._ She shifted her chocolate eyes around, assessing the situation laid out before her. Oh, she had been curled up against a tree. Wait, what were her Pokémon doing outside? Had she been sleeping in the wilderness?

Her Pokémon were prancing around in the snow drifts. Touko's brain felt even more jumbled than before. She was surrounded by white-sprinkled trees, a pale frozen lake, and tons of snow. Only under the tree Touko had been napping upon revealed a glimpse of messy green grass.

In that moment the memory of last night resurfaced. She was almost tempted to bang her head on that rock from a minute ago. _I hope nobody saw me bawl like a baby yesterday,_ Touko sweat-dropped. She peeled her figure out of the snow to stand up.

"Sammy? Everyone?"

Her Pokémon trotted towards her, leaving trails in the drifts as they stomped down the snowflakes. She called them all back into their proper Poke Ball's before packing up.

_Hm, now where?_ Touko wondered. The party wasn't supposed to start for 3 hours! She let out a loud sigh. Perhaps she could explore the town a bit…

Touko insisted going into town was a bad idea from the beginning. Ever since the Pokemon Gym had been added to Aspertia, the city was constantly adding new shops to help with the boom of popularity. Shopping, Touko's greatest weakness. Some could mention that Touko was not very girly, but when it came to shopping, it meant _business_. After all, who could resist buying 10 rare purple Poke Ball's? Ah, the joys of shopping!

"Ma'am, would you like to be our very first customer? Come here, browse our impressive variety of TM's! We even have a rare collection from the Hoenn region!"

Touko snuck a glance at the vendor's items. Well, they _were_ impressive, it wouldn't hurt to buy one or eight… right? _No!_ Touko snapped, _I mustn't succumb to my temptations! Even I have some pride! B-But the Hoenn region exclusives!_

"I-Is that you, Touko?" A voice whispered out cautiously behind her. Touko tuned out of mental-battle-mode to stare back with astonishment, excitement, and fear.

"...Bianca?"

* * *

N was still dizzy from flying. Sure, he felt excited, but even that could not contain the relief of reaching Aspertia City without being scraped off of the cement. It had been a while since he'd ridden on the dragon, and the result had been disastrous.

Mei gazed around with nostalgia. This was her town; her birthplace. She had grown up here, spending many of her years running around with a certain Qwilfish-haired boy. She smelled the familiar scent of smoke puffing out of chimneys, the smell of flowers growing in a nearby flower bed, and the smell of Pokémon exploring the city with their Trainer. Tears threatened to spill over her fair cheeks, but Mei held back for N's sake. She didn't want to give him confusion about her sudden tears.

N's blue eyes bounced from building to building. He had visited Aspertia before, twice exactly, searching for clues of his friend. None such luck those times. Who would've thought he would be here again?

N risked a glance at Mei. Her body movements suggested mild concern about the city, yet her eyes told a completely different tale. They sparkled with happiness, overwhelming joy, and a deep sadness. N wasn't sure how to sympathize with her. Was this how one felt about their hometown? He knew Pokémon felt happier being in the place they were born, but did that apply to humans as well? N could feel a headache creeping on. _Human emotions are quite a complicated case_, He agreed mentally.

They walked around Aspertia, dodging merchants right and left. One booth N noticed was titled, "Pokemon Circus, Watch Pokemon Do Amazing Things!" that caused him to have a bubbly feeling inside his gut. A Patrat struggled to keep balance on a ball while the crowd either booed or fell silent. N didn't even need to speak to the Pokemon to understand how uncomfortable it felt. He tightened his fist. Mei turned over, pursing her lips at N's reaction. She wondered what would happen if N caused a scene. She saw his awfully pale skin turn completely red around the knuckles. Mei lifted up a hand to grasp his shoulder, but restrained herself. N didn't like being touched.

"Sir, I don't think that Patrat of yours is enjoying the act you're making him do."

Mei gawked, flabbergasted, at the person who had chosen to speak up. Aspertia City's Gym Leader, Cheren, stood proudly among the crowd, book in hand. He glanced up from his novel after turning a page.

Mei had never felt so relieved in her lifetime.

* * *

**AN: Wow, hello. I can't decide if this story is going too fast, or too slow. I was planning on focusing on more characters than just N and Touko. Anyways, please leave a review if you can. Tootles.**


End file.
